My Soulmate
by DominiqueSkyCullen98
Summary: Hi my name is Violet Rose Stewart. I have the most horrible life anyone could imagine, what will happen when I move to La Push, Washington. Will I like the change? Who will I met, will I like them? Would it change me completely?  READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Darkness

**Hey Guys! Well, I told y'all I'll be having a new story! This is "My Soulmate"**

**Summary:**

**Once Upon a time a girl that all her life, she never felt right. Her mom is a whinny, crying, old, drunken bitch, her dad couldn't be with her mom. So he left, he tried to keep in contact with her, but her mom did everything for the daughter to be miserable. After her favorite son, out of the three, died. The mom decides that it's time to move. La Push,Washington what happens when she meets a certain wolf? READ IT LMAO!**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

Right now I'm cleaning the blood off of me. My mother known as the bitch from hell, threw a damn lamp at me, calling me and I quote,_ a no good TRAMP!_ I wouldn't blame her, I am good for nothing. I don't even know why God created me. I mean everyone I have ever known, they are take away from me.

They took away my dad, Grandma Gracie, and m-my b-brother. I dropped the rag and fell on the floor sobbing, as soon as I thought that, his face was burning into my mind, I resonantly lost him to a drunk driver. Haze Stewart that was his name, he was the second oldest. I had two older brothers Blaine and Haze, Haze was my favorite. The reason why is because Blaine wasn't around much and Haze was ALLWAYS there for me.

He was there for me through out the good and bad, he was like a dad-brother or..a...brother-dad basicly he was like a second dad to me when we didn't have a dad. I have no idea why he died, he didn't deserve it. He was a straight A student, he volunteered at the animal center when ever he could, he also had scholar ships to many different colleges, and I loved him very much. He was mom's favorite you didn't have to be blind to see that, she would always brag about him to her 'girlfriends'. Haze was the BEST role model EVER!

Haze had shinny, silky, jet black hair. He was very tall about 5'12, he had ice blue eyes. He was the kinda guys that high school girls would describe him as the_ hot yummy _kind of guy. Haze was beautiful inside and out. He was very humble, helpful, caring, loving, and willing to do anything. He was 16 ½ . He would have turned 17 this month.

_Why him_ I asked in my mind, then _bang _"Get out already Violet!" my angry mother yelled from the other side of the door. "I will in a second Angelina!" Geez what crawling up her ass? "Take a damn chill pill will ya?" I replied. "I AM YOUR MOTHER, YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT"she said fuming.

"No." I simply said. In case you guys didn't know that I like messing with my mom, it's fun. I giggled. "Oh so you think it's funny Violet Rose Stewart? Get your no good ass over here NOW!" she shouted. I sighed, put away the first aid and unlocked the door and walked out.

I see Angelina and Greg, her boyfriend. And what surprised me is I see sitting on the couch is the one and only, Blaine. I ran and hugged him., I haven't seen him in over a year. Blaine had very blonde hair and ice blue eyes like Haze and he is 6'1 and he is 17 ½ . "Blaine what are you doing here?" I asked ,I love both of my brothers don't get me wrong ,but Haze is still my favorite.

"Well, I don't want my little baby sister living a complete hell do I? No, so I'm going to live here with you and mom." Blaine said. I felt a wave of relief when he said that. "Your forgetting someone." Mom said. Huh? Oh hell no- "Who?" Blaine and me said. I looked at them, mom was smiling at Greg, oh no!

_Please no, Please for the love of strawberries please don't say- _"Greg is moving in!" mom said in complete delight. Me and Blaine looked at each other and only one word came into mind. _Shit!_ "I got some more good news and I got bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" mom said.

_Haha, that wasn't good news, what kinda drugs are you on?_ "Hum. Bad?" I said cautiously. "Well, I got fired." Blaine chuckled. This is the usual, she always gets fired at least once every..one to two months. She has anger problems, in case y'all didn't know.

"Okay, now that we told you the bad news" she started. I have a very bad feeling about this. "I got a new job working at a company, and guess what?" she asked. "What?" Blaine said getting bored. _I'm with ya on that one brother, _I thought. "It is in La Push, Washington! Pack your bags because we are moving!" She finished with a squeal. "No! What are you? Crazy?" Blaine and I screamed.

"Why not?" She hollered. "Because this is home, were all our friends AND family are. And plus isn't it like I don't know..COLD there? This is fucken California, the warmest place you can ever be at. Were here is nothing but shorts and flip-flop weather. Go to the beach, walk, ride were ever you want. Washington doesn't have even half of what Callie has." Blaine argued.

"Why can't you give it a chance? Huh?" mom exploded. "What are you tryen to do? Ruin our lives, California is a part of us. Take us away from it, it is like chopping us in half. You can't take what is a part of you" I piped in. "Sit your ass down Violet, and would it kill you to shut the hell up for once?" She said talking down at me pointing at a chair

"No" I simply said. "Do it or I will force you" She glared at me. "Ang, calm down" Greg said rubbing her back. "It's okay kids just go to your rooms" Greg said calmly. "Greg, you can't tell me or Violet what to do. Your have no authority over us." Blaine said while looking dead at him. "Ugh, screw this Blaine let's go before this gets any worse." I said while tugging on his shirt. "Okay, let's go kiddo." he said guiding me into my room.

"Don't worry, they start to like this idea. Give them time" Greg said in a hushed tone. "Give them time, give them time" she mimicked. "I have been working my fucken ass off, for what? Huh? Tell me why, because those brats don't appreciate it one bit." Ang exclaimed. "They do, look it's a hard time right now, since Haze has passed. It affected all of us, not just you babe" he mumbled. _Eww, that is disturbing. _

"I know, I miss him so..much" she sighed. "I can make you feel all better" he said

I could hear a smile in the way he said it. _Ewww this is getting really creepy. _"I would like that" she purred. _Oh Jelly-Jam I am fucken going to bed, this is...no word to describe how disturbing and creepy this is. _I ran to my room and locked my door. I sighed, I feel like puking right now. I got my cloths , I took a long peaceful warm shower. I got out, smelt so good I smelt lie cherry blossom my favorite scent.

I pulled the covers and layed down. Thinking of the move, I can't go to sleep. I just layed there staring at the ceiling, then finally the darkness encloses on me.

**So? How was that? Like it, hate it, REVIEW IT! Thank you for reading this, it means a lot. I can't wait to get started on this story. This was soo Long! But I didn't now when to stop. Well, I'll be updating faster because..drum roll please...I'm not rounded anymore YAY! Hahaso until then. See ya later.**

**Love you guys!**

**Yours truly,**

**Nonie**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

**Hey I would like to thank brankel1, aussie jemma, mace3000, duncan and qwen teenagedream, and Bella Melanie Duncan for reviewing . Thank you and keep it going. So here is chapter 2! On wards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the twilight characters especially the handsome and sexy Jacob and Seth. I only own Violet, Haze, Blaine, Angelina, and Greg.**

_(previously) I pulled the covers and layed down. Thinking of the move, I can't go to sleep. I just layed there staring at the ceiling, then finally the darkness enclosses on me_

**Chapter 2: A New Day**

**(Violet's p.o.v)**

I walked onto my room, I saw nothing but the light brown carpet and the creamy color walls and a door that leaded to an empty bathroom. _I can't believe this day is here. _I thought. I have been here my whole life, now I have to cope with different weather and different people. As I opened the door, I remembered it. I slammed the door shut and shot to my room. In my closet there is a secret...uh...i guess you can call it a safe but I like to call it my _secret thingy department_.

Okay lets see if I remember the combo...around twice.._click..._left..._click_...right.._click_, it opened. _Yes!_ I exclaimed in my head. A lunch box of Sponge Bob Square Pants**(A.N cheesy I know but don't y'all just love him because I do!...tehehe)** I opened the box it had photos, a dead flower, and letters. And a mini scrape book on the bottom. _Perfect, it's all here_ I smiled.

"Violet, I know it's hard to say goodbye, but mom said we need to hit the road." Blaine's echoing voice traveling down the hall way. "Okay, I'll be there in a second" I yelled. I picked it up and closed the safe door and ran outside to the car. I jumped in and buckled my seat belt. I looked out the window. _Goodbye, I'll miss this place_ I thought and felt a tear sliding down my face. **(A.N Skipping this is when they got to their new home. And got everything situated. P.S I DON'T own this song Eminem-Lose your self) **

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo (x2) _

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking _

_Making me king, as we move toward a, new world order_

_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem_

_It only grown harder, only grows hotter_

_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter_

_Lonely roads, God only knows _

_He's grown father from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose cause here goes the cold water _

_His hoes don't want him no mo, hes cold product_

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada_

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_

_I suppose it's old partner', but the beat goes on_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment _

_You own it-_

I picked up my phone that went off, I love that song! Ugh it 4:09, who the hell texts someone at 4 o'clock in the morning? **( A.N Bold is unknown, **_**Italics**_** is Violet and regular what Violet is thinking and or doing) **

**Do you remember what Sam said?**

humm I wonder what they mean, I smiled evilly

_I forgot...can you run that by me in case I remember?_

**I don't know that's why I'm asking you, dodo**

Meaner...

_Oh and why are texting me at 4 o'clock in the morning_

**Oh! Thanks for reminding me, you said you would be here by now. And Sam needs to talk to the whole entire pack. So get over here.**

Crap...

_Oh wrong number!_

**Get over here...now!**

_I'm serious this is the wrong number!_

**Are you serious?**

I turned my phone off, I feel my eyelids closing. Then all of a sudden, everything turned black.

I woke up to an annoying voice "Violet get your ass up, I can't afford a stupid kid." the thing that controls my living hell of a life aka my mother. I looked up at the alarm 5 o'clock. _Lovely_ I thought. I got up, and took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, and put on some black eye liner and mascara. I looked in my closet, Hum_ what am I going to wear?_ I looked through all my cloths. I finally decided on a Evanescence T-shirt, with black skinny jeans. Some checkered converse, and some bands and black hoops and diamond studs in my second holes and have another stud thingy in my pinna (top of the ear) on my right ear. I remembered what my mom said when I first got it. I was 13...

**(A.N Flash Back) **

I opened my door, I started walking to my door. I'm so glad Blaine drove me to piercing place. Haze would never approve. Trying to tip toe, because its was past 9 o'clock. But the door was too loud and slammed shut."Were have you been?" My mom hollered. _Damn I was hoping she was asleep._"Um with Blaine." I answered. "Oh that loser?" She said. "

Oh shut up you bitch" I cupped my mouth, that was the first time I ever used a cuss word at my mother. "What did you just say?" She screamed. She appeared out of no were and when she did, she was all in my face. "Hey what's going on here?"Haze said jogging to me. "That little skank called me a bitch. And what the hell did you do to your face?" the both looked at me.

"Violet you got piercings? I told you pacifically not to get one." He took my face and looked at it. "Oh she looks even more like a hooker now..So this is what you spent your money on?" She asked. I nodded, "Oh well, okay" She said walking into the other room. "Don't lie Violet. How many places do you have pierced?" he asked.

"Well, I got the pinna top of my ear, second hole on my ears, my nose and my belly button."I told him. "Violet, I am very, very disappointed in you" he said to me sternly. "I'm sorry Haze." I said getting teary eyed, I can't stand it when he is mad at me. "It's okay come on lets go to bed" he said.

**(A.N End Of Flash Back)**

"Violet, get down here." mom said. When I got done getting dressed it was almost 7 o'clock. _Damn it_ I thought. I'm going to be late. I ate some cereal and waited for Blaine to get ready. "Hello, what are you doing?" mom said. "Um isn't Blaine taking me to school?" I asked. "oh well, I told him to do some arenas for me. So I guess you'll have to ride the bus for today." _I hate you, I hate you, oh and did I mention I hate you?_ "Grr" was all that escaped my mouth. I walked out to the bus stop._ This sucks!_ I mentally agreed with my self. I waited about 5 minutes and came a old rusty yellow bus. It stomped on its breaks making a loud screeching sound when it stopped. _Well, here comes nothing_

**So what did y'all think? OmJ who saw the trailer for BREAKING DAWN PART 1? it was AWESOME IT BLEW MY MIND! Love it, Hate it, REVIEW IT! thanks love y'all.**

**~nonie**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of Hell Part 1

**Hey my wonderful readers. Here is another chapter for 'My Soulmate'. Sorry that I couldn't update faster. IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR! I just turned 13 woahhhhoooo!... a few months ago. XD Okay, I would like to thank brankel1, Bella Melanie Duncan, LuVsky101. Keep them coming! Sooo. Here ya go...**

_(Previously)_

_I walked out to the bus stop. __This sucks__ I mentally agreed with my self. I waited about 5 minutes and came a old rusty yellow bus. It stomped on its breaks making a loud screeching sound when it stopped. __Well, here comes nothing_

**Chapter 3: First Day of Hell Part 1**

**(Violet's p.o.v)**

I some how managed to survive finding a seat to sit in. The cussing and yelling of hormonal teenagers. Please don't tell me this is like this everyday. I plugged in my headphones and played 'Snow White Queen' by Evanescence. Evanescence is my JAM! I sang along the lyrics. "Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back. Undress in the dark, And hide from you. All of you. You'll never know the way your words have haunted me. I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.-"

And the bus driver stomped on his breaks. Forcing my face to come into close contact with the seat in front of me. Two words...Face... plant. "Ah, bitch, that hurt!" I said. I knew I should have sat in the front. I'm in the very back. Surrounded by freaking wanna-be gangsters and punks. _Just fucking lovely, once again I made a horrible decision._ I looked around, then I see the most sexiest guy ever! He had black shaggy hair. Tan like the other kids on this reservation. But his looks are way, way, WAY above normal, he looks like a god. He must have felt my stare because he looked straight at me. His gaze was soft and sweet. This gaze was very intense. But then I had to look away, his other friends were giving my an uncomfortable glance.

"Hey, sexy thing." I heard. Obviously he was talking to me, because I felt his breathing on my neck when he said that. I turned around and said, "What do you want?" I said clearly annoyed. "Do you have $.50? Because I just wanted to call God and thank him for you being in me life." _OMJ THAT'S SO FREAKIN CHESSY! Please, kill me now! _"The name is Joe"

"Sorry, I don't care what your name is and I don't have anything. So can you please leave me alone. And learn better pick-up lines than than, sorry that was just sad." I said, wishing for him to leave me alone! "Aw baby, don't be like that." And when he said that, he pushed me so that we were both on the same seat. _Shit, Shit, Shit_ chanting that in my head over and over. "Come on don't be like that, sweet stuff."

His hands roaming all over my body. "Touch me" He said. _AHHH MALESTER! Someone help me!_ "Get the hell off me!" I said smacking him. "Ah, You should have never done that." He pinned my wrists against the window. But then, someone grabbed his shoulder almost throwing him to the other side of the bus. "You don't EVER touch or treat a lady like that, got that? EVER!" he roared in his face. Joe nodded. _Bahahaha he is scared like a little girl_. _Ha. He is even shaking! Priceless!_ I looked at my hero..the sexy god like Indian .. Damn its taking everything to resist jumping into his arms and kissing his lips off. What the hell, I never feel like that with any guy. Hum, whatever. "Are you okay?" He asked me. Concern in his eyes.

"Um I think so?" I squeaked, sounding more like a question. "Did that little bitch hurt you?" He growled and took my wrists. They were red. So, soo, sooo red. "He is going to pay!" I looked at him. "No, it's okay. I'm f-fine." I stuttered. It didn't hurt or sting. "I just have sensitive skin" I told him. He motioned me to scoot over, and I did. He sat down, and took my wrist and his fingers ran up and down barley touching my skin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded. I don't know but something about him makes me want to know him. He seems so... mysterious? Like, he is hiding a huge secret. "What's you're name?" He asked me. "Violet Stewart, yours?" "Brady Bunch, **(A.N I don't know if this is his real name I googled it and it said this and its didn't say in the book soo shhhhh!)** you have a beautiful name" I giggled. "Thank you." He looked at me smiling "No problem, Is this your first day?" I nodded. "Are you nervous?" I nodded and chuckled.

"What grade are you?" he asked "10 th" I answered. "Me too, don't worry if you want I can show you around the school." I smiled. "I would like that." He returned the smile, feeling a blush creeping up. _No, don't you dare! _I felt my cheeks getting warmer and warmer. _Damn it. _He laughed at me, I frowned. "That's not funny!" I exclaimed. "But it's cute though" Brady confessed. We laughed the whole time and talked about each other. Until the bus stopped and the door opened and everyone scrambled to the door. Its amazing how many people can fit through that small space. I walked with Bradly, continuing with our conversation.

"What's you favorite color" he asked me. "Anything dark, anything but pink or yellow" I felt my self gag when I said those two horrible color. Ew. "Haha, why?" he wondered. "Because pink and yellow are to. . Happy for me" I mumbled. He just laughs, and he guides me to the office so I could get my schedule. I walk in and see at the counter a lady with dark skin like the others, sleek black hair and crystal blue eyes. "Um, Hello? I'm Violet Stewart, I'm new here" I said politely. "Oh, nice to meet you dear. I'm Ms. Amy. Here-" She gives a little stack of papers "these are your schedule and information you have to fill out for us." I smiled and said, "Okay, thanks nice to meet you." and left the office meeting Bradly which was standing against a column in the lobby.

"Hey, I got it" I told him. He looked up and smiled at me. I felt my heart flutter. _What's happening Violet? You never do this, especially over a guy! _I don't know but, damn, it feels good. "What are you staring at?" He asked, laughing. "I'm umm I'm-" The bell rings, thank jelly. "Time for school" I said. "Hey, not fair! Wait, give me your schedule." he said. I looked at him, surveying him. And gave him it. He took it and spoked," I have four classes with you, first, second, third, and seventh" Thanky yew god! I smiled so big, Bradly started to laugh, "Okay, okay let's go to class missy" he told me I started to giggle, "Okie dokie, leggo"

**What did y'all think? Again I'm sorry I didn't update faster. My stupid internet is retarted its on then off and when its off it takes freakin days for it to get back on. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! LOVES YOU!**

**~Nonie**


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Hell Part 2

** Hey you guys! I would like to thank for reviewing, LuVsKy101 and brankel1. Keep them comin y'all. Here's chapter 4! **

_(Previously)_

_ "Okay, okay let's go to class Missy" he told me. I started to giggle, "Okie dokie, leggo"_

Chapter 4: First Day of Hell Part 2

Violet's P.O.V

I walked into first hour with Brady. Ugh, Social Studies. Above the door it says 'Mr. Samson'. I walked to a desk in the far corner. I saw a man, around late 30's. Tan skin, dark short hair, slim.

I gave him the slip to sign, he looked up and took it and said, "There's only one seat left" He paused, "Anna? Raise your hand please?" I looked over and saw a brunette, assuming that she is Anna, raised her hand with very little enthusiasm.

"Take the seat behind her, please, Miss. Stewart." I made my way to the desk, I glanced at Brady. He was beaming at me, which made me blush. Very Bad. I faced the desk and looked down. Just as I did I saw a foot propped out and my eyes traveled up the body. To see that It belongs to, Anna. She sat there giving my daggers.

I swear, if it wasn't my first day I would have cussed her the hell out. But I bite my tongue, and stepped over her leg. I sat down and class began. It went on like that until lunch.

I entered the cafeteria and was welcomed by a hug that Brady gave to me. I played it cool on the outside, but in the inside I'm glowing with happiness. :3

"So what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much, just happy." He said, smiling. "Why so?" I said giggling. "Because most of my day, today I have spent with you." Awhhh! "Really?" I asked. "Really." He said chuckling.

Brady and I talked about a lot of stuff. Stuff that would help us get to know each other better. That's until that Anna girl shoulder bumped, wait no its more like, slammed into my fucking shoulder! Which made me fall onto the floor. And her stupid friends laughing at me.

Now, I'm pissed. No I'm BEYOND pissed. I got up and yelled, "What the hell is your problem?" She stumbled back, I guess she didn't expect my out burst. "Well? Are you going to tell me or are you going to stand there and look at me like a complete idiot?" I hollered at her. "Don't yell at me! Do you know you the hell you are talking to, bitch? I run this school!" She said getting up all in my kool-aid.

Oh my gosh, not cool man. "Bitch? Are you lesbian or something? If not then, get the hell out of my face! What? Where you trying to kiss me?" I said and she looked at me a huffed but got closer and whispered in my ear. "Listen, Brady is **mine**. Back. Off. Or you will seriously **regret it**." And with that she spun around and snapped her finger and her little followers, fallowed her. Leaving the cafeteria.

-After Lunch-

Brady kept asking what she said. But every time I reassured him that it's okay. I went on to 5th and 6th hour. Went by like a breeze. Now its 7th hour Art, I have always loved to draw. And the best part is that I have it with Brady! Knowing I have it with him I skipped down the hall way.

All the adults gave me a weird look, but I didn't care. I walked calmly into the room and saw him. My cheeks where starting to hurt. I realized that I was smiling really big. I gave the slip to the teacher. She seemed nice, she had dirty blonde hair. Really long too, and curly. She was very pale though, odd because most of, well, everyone had a dark skin tone.

She was all together really really pretty. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Moses! Welcome to art! Well, you can take a seat where ever you would like." She said smiling and signed the paper and handed it to me. "And here you go." She said sweetly. I took a seat by Brady of course. But I noticed something, I turned around to see. The one and only Anna, aka biggest bitch here. She glared at me and snapped the pencil she was holding into two. Woah, psycho alert! I smiled as sweetly and innocently as I could. And I heard chuckles, I quickly turned around to see Brady laughing right beside me.

Soon the bell rung for us to go home. Yay, my first day of school wasn't a total disaster! Yayy!I got on the bus with Brady. Giggling and sorta flirting. What? I can't help it! Until I see my stop and sadly got up. Brady took my hand and slid something in it. I quickly got off and read the piece of paper. Oh em gee its his number! I quickly got out my phone and programed the number in it. And then started texting that number.

I got inside only to be welcomed by glass shattering and people screaming. Oh bloody hell...

**Oh mannn, I wonder what will happen next! XD I'm sorry that I haven't been updateing like I should. :( I'm really going through a rough time right now. But I promise I will start updating like at lest once or twice every month! **

**Thank you guys!**

**I love every single one of you guys!**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**~Nonie**


	5. Please Read

Hello, my lovelies.

I'm sorry but this is NOT A CHAPTER.

I am writing this to tell you I'm switching to a new website.

I have thought about it and it would be easier so just switch to that one, because I am always on it.

I will link the website in this 'chap' and I am rewritting a lot of it.

Reason is, I would re read it and realize how sloppy it is!

So because I love my readers so much, I am making them better and more READABLE, lol.

I'm putting the link for all of my stories. Mk? Mk!

OK everyone that want to go to the website. PM me sending your email address and I'll send the links

I know the links aren't working. I thought it did but apparently not.. I have trried literly 100 time and it still won't work ;_;...I hope you take the time and read them. =for some reason they wont let me put the websuit name. Message me and I'll happily sent you the link!

Ok! If you comment on the story saying you came from this website to the other one I will publicly thank you on the stories and if you make an account (you can log in by you facebook) I will fallow!:)

~Warning:

I just started typing them. Some only have the 1 chap BUT I have what the characters look like and more info.

Have a beautiful day/night!

Love you guys!

~Nonie!


End file.
